1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device including a plurality of cameras, and more particularly, to an operating method of the electronic device for quickly switching between the plurality of cameras thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device may include a plurality of cameras. Accordingly, the electronic device may generate a camera instance, e.g., a code object, for activating a particular camera among the plurality of cameras, and use the activated camera to capture an image.
However, when a user intends to switch use from the activated camera to another camera, the electronic device may return a camera instance of the activated camera that is already in use, generate a new camera instance of the other camera that user intends to switch to, and drive the another camera. Accordingly, upon a camera switch request, it may take the electronic device a long time to generate a camera instance for a camera intended to be switched to, and then activate the intended camera.